Dollhouse
by xLucidStars
Summary: Amu's family is twisted. Her mom drinks, dad cheats, and her sister Ami is never around. Ikuto lives with his sister, and sexually/physically abusive stepfather. His mother was killed by his step-dad, so he turned to Ikuto as his new punching bag. Both have built walls around their hearts. Both broken with no chance of being fixed. What happens when they both meet?
1. Perfect Family

**(Real quick A/N before the story. This will definitely be triggering for some. Rape, abuse, lots of swearing, and more. This story was inspired by the song "Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez". Enjoy!)**

* * *

"YOU BITCH!" Amu felt the sharp sting of a hand hit her cheek. "YOU CAN'T DO SHIT!" Her father screamed at her. He yelled at her as she lost her balance and fell on her butt. She rubbed her bruised butt at bit before her father harshly grabbed her pink, shoulder length hair and threw her on the couch. "You can't do shit!" He said as he walked to a closed door. He grabbed a key and unlocked it. He then walked over to Amu, grabbed her wrists and threw her down the stairs down into their basement. "Ouch!" Her head hit the cold cement at the bottom of the stairs. There weren't many stairs leading down to the ground, only 7, but it still hurt. She rubbed her head where she hit. She had tears in her eyes. "Please dad, stop." She begged. "Shut up." He hissed at her. "Don't lock me down here, I'm sorry I broke the cups. I'll clean it up and buy you new ones!" She pleaded, tears rolling down her cheeks. "I said shut up you little slut." She open her mouth to speak again but was quickly kicked in the stomach. Amu coughed and tried to pick herself up but was only hit again, harder. Her back hit the wall. She wrapped her arms around her stomach and coughed up blood. "I-I'm sorry-" she was cut off by a rag shoved into her mouth. She felt her father cuff her wrists to the cold, sharp cuffs on the wall. The cuffs dug into her. She sobbed as she was screaming against the gag. Her father was already leaving. "I won't be home till tomorrow, maybe this will teach you not to fuck up next time." He scoffed and locked the door behind him, all light leaving the room.

Her father had left, probably to go to some strip club or find some hooker. She knew her mother wouldn't come home till much later, and her little sister was probably at her friends house having a "sleep over", again. She was stuck in the basement until someone came home and unlocked the basement door.

She endured this torture for a year now and she was sure it wasn't going to stop or get any better anytime soon. Her father used to work for the company "Easter", and he used to make good money because of this, but they dropped him for reasons unexplained. Her mother used to work in her own jewelry shop in a town not too far away from where they lived, and it used to do well too, but again, Easter. They bought all the little businesses around that area and tore them down to build another building of theirs. They would try to find new jobs but it was rare they were ever available in such a busy town. When one of them could get a job, they would lose it almost as soon as they got it. This would cause her parents to fight most of the time and her family eventually grew farther and farther apart. Her mother became an alcoholic and began to drink her life away. She was well known in the bars around the area. Her father began having strange women over two or three times a day, and was usually out. When he was home, he would usually hit Amu. And her little sister Ami was almost NEVER home. She was trying to distance herself from them, and Amu didn't blame her, but she was just as bad as her mom. Ami was doing drugs and having sex already and she as only 13. Amu would try to get Ami to stop but they would always fight. The one person Amu cared about rejected her and was slowly ruining her life.

She had no idea how much time had past. 'Seconds, minutes, hours?' She thought as she pulled against the painful cuffs. She heard a faint sound of a door unlocking and a stumbling. "Mmmph!" She screamed as loudly as she could against the gag. "Huh..?" The basement door was slowly being unlocked. "Oooh, Amu~ what did you do this time?" Her mother sighed as she removed the rag and undid the cuffs around her wrists. Amu gasped and fell to the ground on her hands and knees. She shakily stood up and rubbed her wrists. "I-I accidentally dropped f-fathers cup..." She answered her mom. "Well, your fault for dropping it. Clumsy girl~" Her mother said before walking away. "I'm going to bed~" She called out. "Niiiight~" She closed the door behind her.

Amu was tired herself. She shakily walked to her bedroom and landed on her bed. She looked at her clock. 12:47 A.M., she sighed and got herself up again, locking her bedroom door. She walked to her bathroom and looked at herself in the mirror. Scratches, bruises, bumps. The usual. Amu sighed and slowly took her clothes off. When she was completely naked she looked at her body in the mirror. She scowled at the sight before her eyes. Her "ugly" body covers in scars and bruises. Her fingers traced over one particular bigger scar on her shoulder and sighed in hatered, 'how could anyone love this ugly body.' she thought to herself. Turning on her bath water, she got in the tub and relaxed for a bit. She sighed again, this time on relaxation, as the hot steam seemed to caress her cheeks. Amu closed her eyes, the darkness enveloping her.

-Small time skip-

Amu changed into her pajamas and dried off her hair with her towel. She got comfy under her blankets. She looked at the bright moon that shone in the sky. As she stared, she wondered who else was looking at the moon, the same time as her. Not soon after she fell asleep. Little did she know someone who going through a very similar situation as her, was wondering the same thing. But instead of falling asleep, he was wandering the streets like a stray cat.


	2. When you walk away, that's when we play

"Tch..." The blue hair boy scowled at the house in front of him. "So this is the house of the family that he decided to ruin.." Ikuto spoke to himself aloud. He noticed a light still on in one of the windows. Ikuto hopped up to her balcony and looked through the small gap between the curtains. He saw a pink haired girl with some pretty bad scratches and bruises on her arms, shoulders, neck, face. Anywhere that was visible. Looking closer, he saw tears in her closes eyes, he could also see her rustling around a bit and mumbling something. 'Is she having a nightmare?' He wondered to himself. Ikuto looked away and jumped down.

At the moment he felt his pocket buzz. Ikuto grabbed his phone and looked at the text he got.

TEXT FROM Utau AT 1:18 A.M. "Please come home, I'm worried and scared.."

Ikuto sighed and began to walk home.

-Time skip again, I'm sorry-

Ikuto looked up at the big house in front of him in fear. He walked up to the door and grabbed the knob. He mentally prepared himself and opened the door. "SLUT! WHY DONT I JUST FUCKING KILL YOU." He heard a loud crash from the kitchen and ran. "I-I-I'm sorry. I'm sorry, I'm sick so I can't preform. I'm sorry." The shivering 14 year old girl was hiding in the corner. "Stop!" Ikuto yelled and grabbed his step-fathers arm. "You little shit!" He snarled at Ikuto and slapped his hand away. "Don't interrupt me you brat!" He yelled and kicked Ikuto's leg. Ikuto fell to the ground in pain as his stepfather continued to kick him. Ikuto looked at Utau, who had her face buried in her legs and was crying. His stepfather grabbed his hair and pulled him up do he was looking at his eyes.

"I guess I'm going to have to teach you a lesson." He smirked and dragged him down the hall and into a dark room. When Utau finally got up, she ran to her room upstairs, not wanting to hear what was coming next. Ikuto was thrown onto a big beg and was slowly being undressed. He sat silently and accepted his horrid fate. All that was hear by Utau was a painful scream.

-Next Day-

Ikuto woke up the next day in compete and utter pain. He got up and looked around the room, when he decided that no one was with him, he got dressed in his usual nlack shirt with crosses, black pants with crosses and random pockets, and black shoes. It was his school's uniform, but he liked it. After getter dressed he walked out and stopped in front of the front door. He saw a note.

"Ikuto, I'm going to go out with some friends. -Utau"

He opened the door, walked down the block, and walked around the corner. About that time he saw a flash of pink and suddenly felt himself going backwards. It seemed like everything around him was going in slow motion, but instead of feeling the impact from the floor, he felt a smaller, warm hand grab his and pull him up. "I-I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologized before running away. "Fathers going to actually kill me if I'm late!" She muttered just loud enough for Ikuto to hear. 'Isn't that... The girl..' He thought and noticed the box of make up and bandages on the ground. "Hey! You dropped this!" He yelled after her, but she was too far away for him to hear. So he ran after her.

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter is so so short! I'm also sorry if Ikuto seems OOC! .


	3. Please don't look through the curtains

Ikuto must have ran after the pink haired girl for ten minutes before finally getting her attention.

"OI! Can't you hear?" The pink haired girl stopped and quickly turned around quickly. A very panicked look on her face.

"H-huh?" She looked frazzled. "You dropped all of this when you bumped into me back there." He said as he handed the make up and bandages to her.

"O-oh, I'm so sorry!" As she reached out to grab her stuff, her long shirt sleeves moved up her arm just a bit. Ikuto could see all the new, dark bruises that covered her arms. She flinched and covered her arms back up.

"W-well, u-um, thank you... Bye." She put her stuff in the plastic shopping bag and ran away. Ikuto watched as she ran away.

"I wonder if... she's the girl that... nah..." He sighed and turned around when he heard a loud scream and an eerie silence. It sounded like it was coming from the little pinkette's direction.

Ikuto turned around and ran towards the sound of her scream. He past a dark alley and saw the shopping bag she was carrying earlier.

He ran down the alley only to find a man in a dark hoodie holding her down and touching her in places he shouldn't be.

Ikuto didn't know why, but he felt so angry at the sight in front of him. Looking closer he could see tears streaming down her flushed cheeks. He didn't know why, but he even more furious than before.

"Hey you, asshole! Leave her the hell alone!" He yelled, running up to the guy kicking him the stomach. The man stumbled a bit before regaining his balance and pulling out a knife from his pocket.

He pointed the knife at him. "Shitty brat, don't bother me!" He said and ran towards Ikuto, knife aiming at him. Ikuto tried to dodge the knife before it cut him, but it was too late. The knife cut deep into his arm left arm. He hissed like a cat in response to the sudden pain.

He grabbed the bleeding wound. "Shit." He breathed out and looked around him. Ikuto grabbed a small metal pipe on the ground and swung it at the guys head. A loud thud could be heard from the man who fell to the ground, unconscious.

Ikuto was now breathing heavily, his breaths uneven. He turned around to see the scared shaking girl in corner of the dark alley way.

He slowly made his way over to the shivering girl. "Hey, are you ok?" He asked, kneeling down to her. She looked up at him and nodded her head.

"T-thank you for saving me again..." She said. He gave her a small smile and offered his hand to her. She accepted the offer and grabbed his hand.

"Do you think you can walk on your own?" He asked her and helped her up. She nodded. "I think I can." She responded. When she got up and let go of her hand she tried to take a couple of steps only to stumble and fall into Ikuto's chest.

He grabbed her shoulders and helped her stand up straight. "You obviously can't walk on your own. Where do you live, I'll help walk you home." He asked her.

Her eyes widened. "N-n-no!" She shouted. Ikuto looked puzzled. "I-I mean. No, really. Its ok, I can walk on my own. No need to walk me. Here, watch!" She tried to walk again but stumbled into the wall. Ikuto ran over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"No, you can't. Trust me, it's fine I-"

"I can go! Besides, don't you to go somewhere. O-or maybe do something, anything?" She interrupted Ikuto before he could finish.

Ikuto looked at her at her eyes. It was like they were screaming "Help me!" and "Don't help me!" at the same time.

"Stop fighting me. I don't have anything to do today, and I want to help you." She finally stopped fighting him. He picked up her shopping bag and had her wrap her arm around his neck. "So what's your name?" He asked.

"My name's Amu. What's your?" She asked.

"My name's Ikuto." There was a short, very awkward silence. "So... why'd you save me?" Amu asked.

Ikuto froze in his steps, causing Amu to stumble in surprise. "O-oh! I'm sorry, your have to answer that if you don't want to! I'm sorry, I make thing so awkward an-"

"Because no one should have to feel or go through such horrible pain." Amu looked up at Ikuto slightly confused.

"Thank you. I was so scared, I didn't know what was going to happen to me..." Amu looked down at her feet.

"You're welcome, Amu." Ikuto never did notice the blush that spread across her cheeks. "U-um, turn around the corner here." Amu pointed to the corner coming up.

-Time Skip to Amu's house-

Ikuto noticed that Amu became more and more tense when they got closer and closer to her house. She had the look in her eyes that screamed "Help me!" that she had earlier. He almost didn't want to drop her off.

They arrived at her front door. Amu lifted her hand, but retracted suddenly. She was hesitant to knock.

"Is something wrong" He asked. It seemed like Amu was woken up when she heard Ikutos voice. "Um... no. I-i'm ok." She smiled up at him and knocked on the door. There was a loud crash and the door suddenly swung open. Amu's dad was standing there, a very serious look on his face.

"Hello! Thank you for bringing my _very troublesome _daughter home." He glared at Amu and smiled over to Ikuto. He grabbed Amu's upper arm roughly and slammed the door.

Ikuto looked at the now shut door in front of him very confusedly. He slowly turned around and walked away from the door, not knowing what was going to happen behind him.

* * *

So I'm sick. and I'm super behind in school! Kill me.

I also got in a whole bunch of trouble, but I'm not going to go into detail.

Anyways, here it is! Not sure when the next chapter will be out, hopefully soon.

Also, ^^ I love all the nice reviews, thank you all!

Bye~


	4. I see things that nobody else see's

**Warning, this chapter will probably contain hints of rape, swearing, and worse. If triggered easily, please don't read ahead. **

**Thank you.**

* * *

**.:With Amu:.**

"Fucking slut! Coming home with a boy!? What'd you do, sleep with him?!" Amu's father screamed as she was kicked in the stomach. Amu was on her hand and knee's and gasping for air. She shakily looked up at her dad who had a knife in his hand.

"I-I'm sorry. I s-someone tried t-to r-rape me and h-he saved m-me. I asked h-him not t-t-to take me home, b-but he insisted!" She coughed up some blood and fell back to the ground. Her father growled and kicked her again, this time much harder. Her small light body harshly hit the wall. After she fell he walked over to her and crouched down a bit. He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her up, her eye's now looking at his.

For the first time Amu noticed just how dead looking and dull his eyes were. Like all the life he used to have just died. It was like he was staring right through her. She gasped and coughed up more blood. He snarled at the blood on his shirt.

"You're just so useless! You rarely do any-fucking-thing right!" He pulled her hair harder. She shrieked and tried to get away from him.

"P-please! It's hurts, stop!" She begged, hot tears quickly falling down her cheeks. He was about to do worse to her when there was a knock at the door.

"You're lucky bitch, otherwise you'd be dead." He said to Amu before putting on a happy look and walked over to the door. Amu got up and scattered to the restroom.

He grumbled and sighed before answering the door. "Hello?" He answered with a fake smile and in a happy tone. He looked at who it was and became a bit bitter again. It was Ikuto.

"Hi.. Amu left this and I thought I should return it. Is she home?" He asked, trying to push through the barley opened door. Amu's father panicked and tried to push against Ikuto.

"U-um, well.." He tried to think of an excuse when they heard a voice from behind Ikuto. "She probably is." When Ikuto looked behind him, he saw a girl with brown hair in pigtails, the same golden eyes Amu had, short clingy clothes and too much makeup for her age. Which she looked only a couple years younger than Amu.

She rolled her eyes at him and walked past Ikuto, into the house, and sat down on the couch. Amu's dad sighed and let Ikuto in. After he shut the door he walked over to Ami.

"What are you doing home? I thought you were going to come home tomorrow." He asked, nervously wringing his hands.

"No, I left home yesterday and came home today. I didn't feel like staying out a second night at Yuu's place. Although I might go out again later." Ami explained and turned on the TV. There was a short awkward silence.

"Who are you, and do you know where Amu is?" Ikuto spoke up. " I'm Ami, Amu's little sister. She's probablyy in the bathroom washing up." Ami sighed, "I'll go look for her." She said and got up.

"Amu, there's some weird blue haired kid downstairs looking for you." Ami spoke, cracking the door.

"A-Ami! Don't come in!" Amu ran and pushed against the door. Ami didn't know that this happened to Amu, she just figured she was clumsy. The truth was, Amu did this all to protect Ami.

"Uh.. ok?" She said. "Do you know this kid?" She asked Amu.

"Mnhm, yeah. I do know him. Why are you home?" Amu asked, putting make up on her fresh new bruises and cut.

"Fina's parents came home early and kicked us out." Amu tensed up. What did she mean? She thought her parents knew.

"What do you mean "_came home early" _and _"kicked you out" _Ami? I thought they knew about this?" She asked, her voice stern.

"Uumh, oh that kid is coming! Bye!" She head Ami reply and slam a door. Amu swung open the bathroom door and stormed after her. "Ami!" She tried to open her door. Amu turned around to see two blue eyes looking right at her.

"Yo." He said, his lips barley parted. Amu jumped and back up, cowering up against the wall. She opened one of her eyes and calmed down a bit. "O-o-oh, um hi." She breathed out. Ikuto gave her a puzzled look.

"You left this." He said as he held up the plastic bag from earlier. Amu's eyes widened. 'How could you forget the bag, again?! Jesus, I'm so goddamn useless!' Amu cursed at herself in her head. She slowly reached out for the bag, their hands brushing against each other as she took the handle. Blushing she quickly grabbed it and pulled away.

Blushing and looking away she thanked him. "Yeah, no problem." Amu could have sworn she saw a small smile on his face. As Ikuto and Amu got up there was an awkward silence between the two.

"Well.. I'll be off now." Ikuto began to turn around to leave. When Amu looked up she remembered all the things her dad did to her when no one was around. Her eyes widened and Amu reached out for Ikuto.

* * *

**Badcliffhangerthingisbaddd.**

**Yeah, I'm not a big fan of this chapter and I feel it was kind of rushed, but I've tried thinking of different idea's and I couldn't. ;-; Sorry. **


End file.
